The Melody In My Head
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: Sonic and friends meet some girls. The girls just met them and they want to be friends with them. Will they become friends? Or will they come something more? Read and Find out! OC's could be in here if you like. Sonic Couples are in here.


**Author's Note: **Ok. New story here. I've always wanted to make this one so it might be a small One-Shot, but I still like it. Anyways, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and crew, SEGA and Sonic Team do. Carter Mason and Michael the Hedgehog belongs to me and Rahmiyah Willis and Brannon the Hedgeupine belongs to My-My986.

**The Melody In My Head**

**_-Sonic's P.O.V-_**

I was walking around in the mall with the guys; Tails, Knux, Faker, Silver, Mikey, and Brannon.

I wore a deep-blue V-neck shirt, navy-blue jeans, and my trademark red and white sneakers with a gold buckle on the sides. I'm a royal-blue hedgehog, with quills slicked back and emerald-green eyes.

Tails is a Orange-Yellow kitsune. Two tails behind him, three bangs on his fore head, a white furry muzzle, white gloves with a thin black bracelet on both of his wrists, Ocean-Blue eyes, he wore a white T-shirt with a red vest, blue jeans, and his normal red and white half colored sneakers.

Knuckles is a red echidna. He has a peach muzzle, long red dreadlocks, a small white chest-fur, white gloves that look like are boxing gloves with two spikes on each glove, Amethyst eyes, a small, thin, white chest, he wore a green T-shirt with a light blue jacket, dark-washed blue jeans, and his regular red, yellow, green, and silver medal thing on his shoes.

Faker, I mean, Shadow is a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. He also, has a peach muzzle, a furry white chest fur, white gloves with black wrist bands (A/N: Sorry, don't know what it's called) with a red tab and gold rings on his wrist, blood-shot red eyes (A/N: I know its ruby-red, but I like blood-shot better), he wore a black V-neck shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and his white, red, black and a gold ring on his ankles shoes.

Silver is a silver-grey hedgehog with five quills on top of his head and two long ones behind him. Also, has a peach muzzle, white furry chest, white gloves with a light blue circle on his palm and a gold wrist-cuff with a blue line in each of them, golden eyes, he wore a white V-neck shirt, grey jeans, and his normal boots, dark blue with a turquoise tip, white stripe that goes up and gold ankle-cuff with the same blue line on them.

Michael (But, we call him Mikey for short) is a black and blue hedgehog that looks likes Shadow. He has a peach muzzle, black finger-less gloves, emerald-green eyes (Like mine), he wore a white T-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie (The zipper reaches the chest) black jeans with chains on them, and blue and black combat boots. He also, plays the drums on his free time.

Last, is Brannon the Hedgeupine (A hedgehog and a porcupine mixed) with yellow fur, quills are black at the tips of the yellow. He has a peach muzzle (Again), white gloves (A/N: Sorry, My-My986), clear-blue eyes, he wore a red long sleeved T-shirt with a baseball in the middle, blue jeans, and redish-orange sneakers.

We were all walking in the music store, when we see a group of girls in there looking at guitars. There was a blue hedgehog (But, her fur is a bit lighter than mine), a brown hedgehog, a white bat, a purple cat, a cream colored rabbit, a blonde hedgehog, and a pink hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog has jade-green eyes, quills that are elbow-length and wavy also three quill-like bangs on her forehead. She wore white gloves with gold bangles, a white spaghetti tank top with a jean jacket over it, deep-blue capris, and white, black, and blue Nike's.

The cream colored rabbit has chocolate-brown eyes, long floppy ears, and hair that is shoulder-length, but is five inches longer, she even wore white gloves. She wore a orange dress that goes to knee-length, and orange sandals.

The white bat has aquamarine eyes and her white hair reaches mid-back. She wore a light pink V-neck shirt that showed a little bit of her cleavage, blue short shorts, white gloves that go above the elbow, and black knee-length, high heel boots.

The blonde hedgehog has crystal-blue eyes and waist-length quills/hair. She wore a light blue dress that reaches above the knee, blue knee-length boots with a white stripe that reaches her toes and goes up, white gloves, and a blue and white headband behind her ears.

The purple cat has golden colored eyes (Like Silver) and hair that reaches mid-back, but in a ponytail. She wore a purple tank top, dark-blue capris, white gloves with fuzzy wrists, and black ankle boots.

The blue hedgehog has emerald eyes (Like mine) and waist-length quills that have black streaks in them and are wavy. She wore a white one shoulder strap top, dark-blue skinny jeans, white finger-less gloves, and black knee-length boots with a white stripe that goes down the middle.

Last, is the brown hedgehog that has hazel-brown eyes and quills that are also, waist-length, but put in a ponytail and three quill-like bangs on her forehead . She wore a magenta tank top, blue jeans, white gloves (A/N: Sorry again My-My986), and magenta knee-length boots with a white strap that goes down the middle.

It seems that the blue hedgehog was looking at a black, blue, and silver guitar. She was strumming it and she was pretty good. I saw Mikey staring at her, I'm guessing that he likes her strumming. Then, I hear the pink hedgehog ask the blue hedgehog,

"So Carter," The said blue hedgehog, I think is named Carter, looked up at the pink one and she continued, "When are you and Zoey, going to form a band?" God, her voice sounded enchanting.

Then 'Carter' says, "I don't know. Maybe, when we get more people. We're looking for a bass player and a drummer."

Hey! Mikey is a drummer. He could join this so called 'band' with that Carter chick and Zoey chick. I put that thought aside and listen on, along with the guys,

"Com'n Mason, just form a band with Moore, unless you want male counter-parts." Said the white bat.

"Will you just shut-up, Rouge. I heard a male drummer and bass players are better than female ones. Plus, you would just try and put the females on a blind-date and if male ones, you would just flirt with them." Said 'Carter'.

"How would you know?" Said 'Rouge'.

"'Cause, the last time we were talking with male drummers and bass players, you flirted with them, and that's when they turned down me and ZoeZoe's offer." Says 'Carter'. The other girls agree and the 'Rouge' chick sighs in defeat.

Then, she looks up and stares at us. She smirks and walks seductively to Knux. The other girls weren't paying attention to the white bat, they were busy looking at the blue hedgehog playing the guitar really well. Once the bat reached Knuckles, she says,

"Hey there handsome, whatcha' doing here?" She says seductively to Knux. I see he blushes and was about to answer, but the other girls looked up, their eyes widened, and made their way to us. They take the white bat away from Knuckles and glare at her. The blue hedgehog looked at us and said,

"I'm _so _sorry about my friend. She just likes to flirt with guys. I hope she didn't do anything to that red fella, did she?" She apologized and asked Knuckles. He shakes his head no and she sighs with relief. She talks again,

"Again, I'm sorry about this. She really is an idiot,"

"No, I'm not!" Says the white bat.

"Dude, shut up. You caused enough trouble already, and I don't want to start fighting you." Says the blue hedgehog.

"It looks like you're scared to fight me." Smirks 'Rouge'.

"What the hell? I'm not scared of anything. If you don't seriously shut up, I'll chaos blast your ass out of here all the way to the Mystic Ruins." Said 'Carter'.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Says the bat. The blue hedgehog rolls her eyes and says to us again,

"Sorry again about that. Do you mind if I ask you guys a question?" Apologized and asked 'Carter'.

"Sure. What is it?" I answer.

She breathes in and says, "Do you have any drummers and/or bass players?" She asks.

Then, I say, "Yeah. Here. This is Michael, Michael the Hedgehog. He plays the drums and we have another guy that pays the bass. The bass player's name is Brandon the Hedgeog." I grab Mikey and show him to her. He blushes a little and she does too, of their close-ness. Then, she asks him,

"Would you and your friend like to be my bands drummer and bass player?"

"Ummm, s-sure. We'll like that." Stutters Mikey. She smiles and asks him for his phone. He takes his iPhone out and gives it to her, she puts her phone number in it and hands it back to him.

"Okay, well sorry and thanks again." She says and leaves with her friends back to the guitar, pays for it, and leaves. But, before they leave, I see the pink hedgehog look at me. She smiles and waves at me, I blush and wave back, then, she leaves.

**Author's Note: **Hey good chapter? I hope so. Well, expect the next chapter sooner or later.

-SonadowFan777


End file.
